


光源

by YTyuzhihan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x23 coda, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTyuzhihan/pseuds/YTyuzhihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11x23后续。<br/>Castiel在一片寂静中醒来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	光源

Castiel在一片寂静中醒来，肩胛与脊梁的疼痛下是草皮的柔软。他嗅到味道，像是风吹草地时翻起的枯根，然后他的视线渐渐清晰起来。

 

Sam。Castiel想，Sam有危险。他坐起身时听见骨头之间的碰撞，零零散散地好像失去了接连，耗费的力气比任何时候都多。

 

跌跌撞撞爬起时，Castiel盘算起回去的方式。如同往常，他的翅膀支零破碎又一无是处；他可以尝试走回去，但Sam也许并没有那么多时间来等他；他也许会足够幸运，在路上能搭上车。他沉默着插起口袋，里面的东西使他一愣。

 

Castiel记得这些硬币是从一家便利店里来的。Dean走向门口时将它们按进Castiel的手心，自己手里提着几筐啤酒，带着柔和的表情。

 

收着它们，Cas。Dean那时说道。相信我，这总会派上用场的。

 

Castiel开始往最近的车站走去。

 

他每迈一步都能感觉到视线里的东西在变暗淡。这是因为太阳正在下沉，光线正在被抽走，远方地平线外的光亮正在收起。Castiel可以看到这片草地的边缘在渐渐露出棱角，越靠近太阳的地方就越如同黑色的剪影。

 

风刮过，那黑色的边缘开始凌乱地摇晃。Castiel在风中眯起眼睛。他走向不远处的公路，没有车子呼啸而过，也没有灯光。他感到身后的光芒迅疾地撤离，像是退潮，却无声无息。

 

然后，周围彻底一片漆黑了。

 

Castiel拿出手机，借着屏幕的微光来照明。他本想打给Sam，但手机上显示电量太低无法通话。Castiel永远不能学会如何像Sam和Dean那样省着用电。他们总和他说要关掉这个程序别开那个软件；Wifi没事别点，蓝牙全程关闭，诶，对，就是那个很别扭的图标。

 

但Castiel的手机电量还是流失得迅速。他记得有次Sam终于拿过去研究，回来时Dean抢先说Cas，结果出来了，是因为你偷偷上了黄片网站被植入软件了，想不到啊Cas想不到啊嘿嘿嘿嘿。Castiel刚刚皱起眉，Sam就赶过来往Dean胸膛抡了一拳。别瞎说了，Dean。他把手机递来说，没事，是因为之前Dean开了你的定位没关。现在好了。

 

Castiel的眉毛皱地更起，问道为什么要开？

 

二人都沉默了一下。他感到自己问了个不该问的问题，但Dean的声音终究还是响起，如叹息一般。他说，为了找到你啊，傻瓜。

 

但现在想起来这却使Castiel微微地弯了嘴角。这近乎是他与那对兄弟的最后一点轻松的时刻。Castiel几乎觉得这是他应该珍藏的记忆片段了：Sam没有处于危险中，他没有被咒语驱逐到陌生的角落，Dean也没有牺牲。

 

世界还没有像现在这样。

 

Castiel望着周围，从暗处似乎传来了某种虫类的低鸣。他想这是个奇迹。这个世界都经历了新生，而它依旧安静，像是什么都没有改变。

 

他想起当太阳的光芒重新振作，所有生灵都抛下以往的芥蒂为新的世界欢呼。那对曾说憎恨对方的母子激动地搂住彼此，他能够听见他们喜悦的声音。他看见Sam的身影在前方轻微地颤抖，肩膀在悲伤中耸起。

 

帮我照顾好他。Dean的嘱托响在Castiel脑海里。

 

于是那时，Castiel把手搭在Sam的肩。回去吧。他听见自己这样说道。回去吧。

 

手机上电量的百分比终于降在了无法下降的位置。Castiel关了它，抬眼隐约看见前面站牌的光亮。那是十分微弱的红光，Castiel想，然后加快了脚步。他踏上站台的时候摸到了站台边的座位，然后他坐下来，才意识到自己浑身的酸痛已经剧烈到无法忍受。

 

他可以感到他的皮囊在一点点破碎。仿佛不知道从哪里有了缺口，骨架由此散落，内脏开始崩溃。但如往常一样，他无动于衷。

 

他随着公路上的风一同呼吸。就如他该做的那样，深深地吸气，再呼出。疼痛就会被慢慢转移。

 

Castiel口袋里的手始终攥着那叠硬币。他突然有些担心这也许无法载他足够的路程。他突然担心起这条路上也许不会有车子经过。他突然担心起他也许永远也回不了家。

 

他担心他回到地堡时，Sam并不在那里；他担心天堂不愿意回归正常，就像那时拒绝提供灵魂一样；他担心他会辜负他被托付的一切，因为他不应该是被信任的那一个。

 

Dean Winchester会承担这些灵魂。那时Castiel平视着天使们悲悯的神情。Dean能做到的。他能挽救我们。我相信他。

 

大巴渐渐驶来，车前灯照亮了整个站台。车门打开时，Castiel缓慢地站了起来，走进车里。他把所有硬币都丢了进去，然后在车厢里找着座位，车顶的灯光昏黄，仿佛是蒙上了一层旧尘。

 

他坐在了窗边，慢慢裹紧自己。他关上了车窗，听着发动机的响声，望向窗外。

 

外面仍旧一片黑暗。

 

Castiel看见窗上自己的倒映是一团正在枯萎的荣光。然后他找到了，那个缺口，就在他身体心脏的位置一点点裂开，裂缝蔓延进他的喉与胸腔。他的荣光失去了约束，不再集中，正在缓慢地移动，散开，瓦解。

 

Castiel伸手按住了他的心脏。那里空缺了一块，他都没有来得及意识到。

 

他没有意识到，所以他没有感到悲痛。他没有意识到，因此在世界重生的时候他只感到了迷茫。其实他不知道该怎么安慰Sam；他也不知道回去的方向；他凝视着雪佛兰的主驾驶却不知道为什么。

 

Castiel那时想，他相信Dean会做到的，而Dean做到了。

 

Dean做到了，但他就这样失去了他。

 

Castiel试图填充起那块空缺。他回想起Dean打开啤酒瓶盖的声响，Dean总是揶揄的微笑，Dean让他别追剧时语气中的无奈。Dean在离别时拍拍他的肩，而他拥抱上Dean时抱得那么紧，他不理解为什么拥抱之后一定要松手。他听见Dean的声音，低沉却温柔，他不理解为什么自己听见时会近乎无法呼吸。

 

你一直在这里，你一直在我们身边。

 

你是我们最好的朋友。你是我的兄弟。

 

不，你不用和我一起去。

 

帮我照顾好他，Cas。

 

Castiel感到这些声音正在一点点地撕裂着他的荣光。他看到它在窗上的倒映越发的破碎，扭曲。他把自己愈蜷愈紧也无法阻止那些话语反复地响起。

 

——谢谢你。谢谢你所做的一切。

 

他的荣光彻底地黯淡下来。

 

“……不……”Castiel的视线开始模糊，然后终于闭上了眼睛。“……不……”


End file.
